Прощание Горелого
«Прощание Горелого» – девятая новелла о котах-воителях. Новелла вышла в электронном формате 26 января 2016 года и в тот же день в сборнике «Нерассказанные истории. Месть Кленовницы». Английская аннотация :Отправьтесь вместе с Горелым в его заключительное путешествие в этой новелле – части общепризнанной серии «Коты-воители» Эрин Хантер. :Вот уже много лун с тех пор, как Горелый решил оставить жизнь воителя позади, он живёт на ферме возле старой Лесной территории племён. Но теперь два котёнка, которым нужна помощь, отправят его в последнее путешествие – на поиски давно потерянного племени воителей. ::Из англоязычного сборника «Нерассказанные истории. Месть Кленовницы» :В последние дни Горелого два котёнка, которым нужен дом, толкают его на последнее путешествие – найти потерянное племя воителей. Посвящение :Посвящается Мисси. :Особая благодарность Виктории Холмс. История создания Виктория Холмс, по её собственному признанию, очень любит фильмы о супергероях, и одним из любимых фильмов у неё является фильм «Мстители» 2012 года. Наиболее сильное впечатление на неё оказала сцена в конце фильма, когда Капитан Америка просит Брюса Бэннера превратиться в Халка, а тот отвечает: "That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry" (рус. "Это и есть мой секрет — я зол постоянно"). Вики так вдохновилась этими словами, лаконично описывающими всю жизнь героя, что, когда узнала, что ей нужно будет писать новеллу о Горелом, тут же в своей голове перестроила эту фразу: "That's my secret, Barley. I have always been a warrior" (рус. "Это мой секрет, Ячмень. Я всегда был воителем"). Эта мысль и легла в основу книги. Виктория Холмс долгое время не думала о Горелом как воителе, поскольку его судьба лежала за границами племён, на ферме с Ячменём, но когда писательница задумалась о последних днях Горелого, она поняла, что в глубине души он никогда не переставал быть воином, и решила в новелле поставить Горелого лицом к лицу с его преданностью Воинскому закону. Затем Вики быстро вспомнила о сестре Ячменя, Фиалке, и придумала ей котят, которых нужно было отвести в Небесное племя. Это путешествие также должно было стать испытанием для отношений Горелого и Ячменя. Наконец, ей нужно было вставить в текст новеллы ту самую фразу, с которой всё началось. Но поскольку издательству вряд ли бы понравились в книге цитаты из популярного фильма, Вики изменила её и написала иначе: "There is a secret that I have kept from you without meaning to: I have always been a warrior" (рус. "Есть одна тайна, которую я утаил от тебя, сам того не желая: я всегда был воителем")Facebook Вики Холмс. Сюжет Однажды Горелому снится его ученичество в Грозовом племени: он вместе с Клубком и Огоньком бежит по Грозовой территории. Когда Горелый просыпается, они с Ячменём решают сходить на эти земли. Всё сильно изменилось, но одиночки всё же находят бывший лагерь Грозового племени, где Горелого захлёстывают воспоминания. Затем коты продолжают путь и встречают агрессивных домашних кисок. Их слишком много, а у Горелого ещё и болит живот, поэтому друзья бросаются бежать. На пути им попадается Фиалка, сестра Ячменя. Она останавливает погоню и прогоняет забияк. Кошка также приглашает Ячменя и Горелого в дом и знакомит их со своими четырьмя котятами. Подходит к концу сезон Голых Деревьев. Горелый чувствует, что стареет. На ферму в гости к одиночкам приходят Фиалка с двумя подросшими котятами – Райли и Беллой. Двух других взяли жить в другой дом. Райли и Белла, наслушавшиеся историй о котах-воителях, хотят стать ими. Когда Фиалка с котятами уходит, Горелому снится сон, в котором к нему приходит Серебрянка и говорит, что Райли и Белла – действительно прирождённые воители. Единственный способ им исполнить свою мечту – вступить в Небесное племя, потому что оно живёт недалеко. Проснувшись, Горелый решает отвести котят в это племя. Ячмень не понимает его энтузиазма и не поддерживает друга. Горелому удаётся уговорить Фиалку отпустить детей, и вскоре они втроём отправляются в путь. Ячмень, обиженный на Горелого, остаётся на ферме. Путники идут вдоль реки, повторяя маршрут Огнезвёзда и Песчаной Бури. В дороге Горелый обучает Райли и Беллу основам Воинского закона, охоте и боевым приёмам, а сам сомневается, сможет ли он вернуться живым домой – боли в животе не покидают его и только усиливаются. Вскоре их настигает Ячмень, раскаявшийся и поверивший в Горелого. Вместе они доходят до границ земель Небесного племени. Ещё до перехода границы однажды ночью путников будят наглые домашние киски, которым нравится пугать других, но Горелый ударом лапы быстро сбивает спесь с вожака банды, и забияки уходят. На следующий день одиночки и котята подходят к пограничным меткам и встречают Небесный патруль. Воители настроены враждебно, но Горелый говорит, что он друг Огнезвёзда, и патрульные приводят к границе Листвяную Звезду, предводительницу Небесного племени. Горелый просит кошку принять в своё племя двух домашних котят, но Листвяная Звезда, хотя и помнит о заслугах Огнезвёзда и Песчаной Бури перед племенем, не соглашается впустить чужаков. Путники уходят ни с чем. Ночью они слышат крики боя и подкрадываются к ущелью, где расположен Небесный лагерь. Оказывается, те самые домашние забияки сильно досаждают племени, уже какую ночь нападая на лагерь. Когда после этого Горелый засыпает, к нему во сне опять приходит Серебрянка. Она просит пока не сдаваться и не уходить, к ней присоединяются Небосклон и Тучезвёзд и подсказывают Горелому, как сделать так, чтобы Небесное племя приняло котят. Утром Горелый отправляется к Листвяной Звезде. Благодаря Эхо патрульные не нападают на их маленький отряд, а провожают в лагерь. Горелый предлагает предводительнице отодвинуть границу от ущелья и устроить у новой границы засаду для домашних, чтобы отучить их соваться на чужую территорию. Эта идея нравится Листвяной Звезде, и она даёт распоряжения по подготовке к ночной битве. Ячмень, Райли и Белла помогают племени исполнять свои обязанности, а Горелый, который мучается от боли в животе, отдыхает на Звёздной скале. Там ему снятся Синяя Звезда, Буран и Львиногрив, которые приглашают его вступить в Звёздное племя. Они хотят дать ему воинское имя, но Горелый отказывается и говорит, что ему сначала нужно завершить дела на земле. Когда приходит время засады, Горелый участвует в ней, хотя Ячменю приходится поддерживать друга. Один из ударов в драке приходится Горелому в больной живот, но тот всё ещё держится. Его идея увенчивается успехом, и Небесное племя празднует победу над домашними кисками. Листвяная Звезда посвящает Райли и Беллу в оруженосцы, поскольку они доказали, что достойны быть воителями. После церемонии Горелый тихо умирает в окружении друзей. Персонажи Главные персонажи *Горелый *Ячмень *Райли *Белла Второстепенные персонажи *Фиалка *Листвяная Звезда *Серебрянка Интересные факты Общее *Вики сказала, что события в книге будут происходить примерно спустя год после того, как племена покинули лес, в середине цикла «Знамение звёзд»Facebook Вики Холмс. Однако этот цикл начался гораздо позже, чем через год. *Новелла посвящена собаке Виктории Холмс, которая умерла в августе 2015 года. Ошибки *Горелый говорит, что Огнезвёзд рассказывал про «домашних воителей», но тот не мог о них знать: эти коты появились в Небесном племени на момент «Судьбы Небесного племени», а не «Миссии Огнезвёзда». Галерея Прощание Горелого англ.jpg|Английская обложка Тени племён рус.jpg|Русская обложка Примечания de:Ravenpaw's Farewellen:Ravenpaw's Farewellfr:Ravenpaw's Farewellfi:Ravenpaw's Farewellzh:乌爪的告别pl:Pożegnanie Kruczej Łapy Категория:Новеллы Категория:Книги